


Somewhat of a Love Story

by Golden_Grass



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: And I am so indecisive im sorry, Carlos will meet many people, M/M, Planned out now, coffee shop AU, who I'll add to the tags when they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Grass/pseuds/Golden_Grass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos goes into the small coffee shop called Night Vale, and along with meeting many new people, falls in love instantly. (For the record, Cecil does too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh this will be in adventure. Excuse me- where are my manners? Hello and thank you for even reading this thingy. I'm new here (Insert boring introduction.) I hope you enjoy the story! (And I hope you have an awesome day today, tomorrow, or yesterday)

Today was a day off for Carlos. He got out of collage (although he still plans to go again) and was now working part-time at the museum. He plans on being able to work for NowCorp, the most popular science company that’s been growing. But to be able to work there, you must be at least 23 with experience in different kinds of fields. Most of the other time he tries to find odd-end jobs that can give him a little extra money to pay for his small apartment and it’s living cost. Today, though, Carlos decided to relax. While walking down a street not too far from his apartment, he stumbles upon a small cafe. It’s quaint, and there’s a nice aroma coming from it, so Carlos decides to go in.  
As soon as he goes in the store he’s hit with the aroma of coffee and pastries, like the one he smelt outside, but stronger and smoother.  
　　‘It’s a nice place,’ Carlos muses as he looks around. There are tables and booths strewn throughout the room, and if the staircase in the right corner in the back is anything to go by, there might also be a floor above that should have a better view then down here -- not to say that the view isn’t good down here though. Carlos gets in the short line of only three people and looks up to see the menu.  
　　“Flavors,” Carlos reads from the menu,“Dessert Bluffs Special, Night Vale Specialty, Angel’s Delight, and Not Very Menacing Yet Still Vague Coffee.” Carlos looks at the descriptions of each one, and they all sound interesting, except for the Not Very Menacing Yet Still Vague Coffee, which just says ‘You will never know’.  
　　“Unique flavors,” Carlos thinks to himself. When he looks forwards again he sees the line is already gone in front --and gladly there’s no one behind him-- so he steps forward.  
　　“Welcome to Night Vale Cafe,” The barista greets, “What can I get for you?”  
‘The barista has a nice voice,’ Carlos thinks to himself, but then is embarrassed by his own though and shakes it away. The barista inclines his head and gives Carlos a goofy smile.  
　　“Is everything alright?” The barista asks, and Carlos is thinking that maybe he should stop calling the person ‘the barista’, so Carlos looks at the barista’s nametag.  
　　“Yes... Cecil, thank you,” Carlos says. Cecil smiles at him as he tries to hold back saying anything about how perfect the customer’s voice is, especially when he says Cecil’s name.  
　　“Can I have a medium - no large! A large...” Carlos tries to order. “Actually, do you just have a recommendation?” He asks instead.  
　　“Oh yes!” Cecil says enthusiastically. “Don’t tell my boss this, it’s scary and is always locked up in their office, but Desert Bluffs Special is horrible! Never!” Cecil whispers as he leans over the counter and tells Carlos. He straightens up, though and without hesitation, says, “My personal favorite of all time is the Night Vale Specialty.”  
　　“Really?” Carlos asks. “I’ll have the hot Night Vale Specialty, then, large... Thanks.” He finishes off awkwardly.  
　　“Coming right up,” Cecil says as he presses keys on the cash register, “Is this for here or to go?” He asks. Carlos looks around the cafe.  
　　“For here,” He decides.  
　　“Certainly. Can I have a name?” Cecil asks, because he needs to put a name on the cup and because he totally _didn’t_ ask for personal reasons, just to be clear.  
　　“Hmm? Oh, Yes! Carlos.” Carlos says, a little flustered for no reason.  
　　“Carlos...” Cecil says as he rolls out the name, “We’ll call you when it’s ready.”  
　　“Thanks,” Carlos says with a smile and nod, and finds a table by the counter, and Carlos would say it’s only because it’s a nice clean table and _definitely not_ because Cecil is easy to see. _Definitely_ not.  
Did Cecil call his boss an ‘it’? Carlos shrugs it off, though, even though it seems... peculiar. Questionable.   
　　While waiting Carlos takes out a book he was able to get ahold of from the library about clocks. Carlos did always enjoy studying clocks in his spare time, and although he could de-assemble and reassemble a clock blindfolded, it’s always nice to read a somewhat informational book. Besides, you never know when you might need information about clocks in any sort of situation.  
　　‘Carlos!’ Gets called out in the melodic voice that belongs to none other then Cecil himself, and it brings Carlos out of his thoughts and book. He goes to the counter and sees his drink with Cecil behind it.  
　　“Thanks,” Carlos asks as he takes the drink and taste it... And he can’t hold back a small moan of appreciation. Cecil bites his lips.  
　　“This is...” Carlos tries to describe. “Indescribably good.” He decides.  
　　“Well, that’s technically an oxymoron because ‘indescribable’ is a description and if you put ‘good’ in front of it- I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-” Cecil says as he tries to hide his embarrassment.  
　　“It’s okay,” Carlos says, “You’re right. It’s very good.” He corrects himself.  
　　“You really like it? Thank you! I made it myself and, well, I hoped you would enjoy it.” Cecil says with a smile.  
　　“Yeah. It’s really good. You should know that though, right?” Carlos asks.  
　　“Yeah, well, it’s always nice to hear a second opinion. It’s much better then the Dessert Bluffs themed things we sell here. Blegh.” Cecil sticks out his tongue in disgust, as if even saying the name is disgusting. Carlos licks his lips but doesn’t say anything.  
　　“I hope you enjoy Night Vale,” Cecil says, with it sounding like he’s said that phrase a hundred times at least.  
　　“Thanks,” Carlos says (again) and goes back to his table with his drink now. While placing his drink down on the table he notices something written on the cup sleeve. Carlos turns the cup around to see ‘Carlos’ written atop in cursive, and underneath is a 10 digit number with’Cecil’ written underneath and-  
　　“Oh.” Carlos says in realization. “Oh.” He stares at the number, as if it holds all the explanations as to why he’s holding someone else’s number. Well, it’s a good thing Cecil shows an interest in Carlos, because any more subtle and Carlos would have thought of it as a _Love-At-First-Sight one-sided feelings_. It’s already bad enough that it seems like a high school crush.  
　　So after Carlos smiles to himself (someone likes him back!), he takes out his phone to put the number in. Right now though, Carlos doesn’t know Cecil’s last name, and that’ll bother him if the contact doesn’t have a last name, and he already knows it’s ridiculous, so he puts the number in the ‘notes’ section of his phone and slips it back into his deep jacket pockets. He takes a long drink, because it’s really good, then takes out the newspaper from his briefcase and turns to the science section. He starts on the crossword puzzle and gets about thirteen words down until he hears the screeching noise of a chair being pulled back. He looks up to see the baris- Cecil, take the seat in front of Carlos and sit down.  
　　“Hello,” Cecil greets, perfectly normal. (But Carlos knows that no one is perfect.)  
　　“Hello,” Carlos greets back as he puts the newspaper down. “Don’t you have... Work?” Carlos asks.  
　　“Ah! I’m sorry for intruding I just-!” Cecil exclaimed as he began to get up.  
　　“No, no! It’s fine. I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that you seem to be the only person working and all, so what happens if a customer needs anything?” Carlos asks as he looks around.  
　　“Ah, it’ll be fine.” Cecil says with a wave of his hand. “These are all regulars.” He gestures with his hand to the people in the shop.  
　　“Old Women Josie, who says she can see spirits, Larry Leroy, who lives on the edge of this town, John Peters, he’s a farmer ya’ know?” Cecil explains. “They come by regularly, and don’t need much.”  
　　“Huh,” Carlos says.”So how long has this shop been here?” He asks.  
　　“Oh, time is different, you know.” Cecil states. No, though. Carlos does not in fact know. But he leaves it. For now, at least.  
　　“What are you reading?” Cecil asks as he peers over to Carlos’ side of the table.  
　　“This? Oh, it’s a science crossword puzzle.” Carlos says.  
　　“Science crossword? Huh. Interesting.” Cecil states as he stares at it. He stares at it for awhile as Carlos looks at him. Cecil looks up to see Carlos staring at him and smirks. Cecil then glances at the envelope that just came under the door behind the counter.  
　　“Oh! I’m sorry, but I should probably be getting back,” Cecil apologizes as he gets up.  
　　“Oh no, sorry for keeping your time.” Carlos responds back before he has time to be embarrassed about Cecil noticing he was staring.  
　　“Oh, never! I hope we can maybe... Talk again?” Cecil asks. Carlos smiles.  
　　“Yeah, that’d be cool.” He says. Cecil smiles back and gives a little wave, before heading to the door behind the counter that says ‘Interns and Staff Only’ on it.  
　　‘It’s kinda weird that they add ‘Interns’ in it, but it just makes this coffee shop a little more unique,’ Carlos thinks. He sits for a little while longer before packing up his stuff and getting up. He grabs his delicious drink and pushes in the chair. After looking around he walks to the door and walks out.  
　　“Have a nice day!” Carlos can hear Cecil chirp from somewhere.  
　　“Thanks,” Carlos says as he walks onto the sidewalk heading to a bookstore.  
　　‘Night Vale,’ He thinks. ‘I’ll have to remember that.’


	2. Dana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos goes to Night Vale for the second time, and meets an intern, Dana. Who knew coffee shops had interns? But then again, this is Night Vale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading this! I am trying a new format I think. The spacing should be better. I did change the summary, but hopefully not too much. I want to change the title to, but I'll tell you when. I'm sorry for being indecisive. ._. I do not own Night Vale.

Chapter 2

Carlos isn’t able to go back to Night Vale Cafe until the weekend. He’s caught up in work and trying to find a job at a Science Center that before he knows it the week passes by. By the end of the week though, he’s able to go back.

As soon as he goes in he’s greeted with the same scent he’s been longing to smell for awhile. He looks at who the barista is, and sees it’s a female this time.

Well. It’s not as if Cecil should be the one working here all the time.

Since there’s no one in line, Carlos steps right up to the counter.

“Hello, and Welcome to Night Vale Cafe.” she greets. Carlos looks at her nametag (Because he has a habit of doing that now, for some strange reason) and sees her name is Dana. Before he can say anything though, she speaks again.  
　　  
“What would you like to drink?” Dana asks.  
　　  
“A medium Night Vale Specialty, please.” he orders.  
　　  
“Alright,” she says, going through the same transactions Cecil did when he rung up Carlos the week before, “That will be $2.79. Cash or credit?” she asks.

“Cash.” Carlos replies back, and hands her the cash and change he already has ready. Dana takes the cash --the exact amount owed so she doesn’t have to give any change-- she gives him the receipt and grabs a medium cup from under the counter. She grabs a sharpie, but before she’s about to ask what his name is, she changes sentence.  
　　  
“Wait a second! You have really nice hair,” she comments, “Are you Carlos?” she asks, almost certain he is.  
　　  
“Yes?” Carlos replies back. Has Cecil been talking bad about him?  
　　  
“Oh, thank you.” Dana says. “You came back. He’s been talking about you all week long. He gave you his phone number a little while back, but you never called!” she exclaims.  
　　  
“Ah, well, you see,” he tries to explain, “I didn’t have his last name so...” 

Dana looks at him, and Carlos fidgets under her gaze. “Oh! That’s it? I thought you were just playing with Cecil, but all he did was praise you the whole week!” She said with a smile. “You can ask him though, about his last name I mean, I might be able to let him have a small break since there’s not that many customers.” she gives him a wink, writes his name on the cup, and then and goes in the back. He steps to the side and stares absent-mindlessly.  
　　  
“Carlos?” An expectant voice calls out. Carlos looks up to see the owner of the voice comeing out of the back room and heading straight for Carlos.  
　　  
“Hi! Wow, you’re here and...Neat!” Cecil says, but then puts his hands over his mouth. “Oh my hooded figures, how embarrassing.” He breathes out as he puts his puts his face in his hands. Carlos is trying to hold back a laughter, because the word is embarrassing, and he may or may not hope that Cecil will say it agin. Dana comes out now, and with the drink Carlos ordered.

“Carlo- what happened?” she asks as she looks to Cecil, who has his face on the counter.  
　　  
“Something embarrassing.” Cecil replies back, but it’s sort of a mumble. Carlos bites his lip to prevent from saying anything. If this was an important manner, Carlos would have brushed it aside, but right now this is so funny.   
　　  
“It’s probably not that embarrassing,” Dana says as she nudges him, “Remember that time we first met and you said ‘neat’?” She asks with a reminencsing look. Cecil looks up at her and glares.  
　　  
“Oh. OH MY GOD YOU SAID NEAT AGAIN!” Dana exclaims as she strts laughing. “You actually said it again! And to Carlos!”  
　　  
“Be quiet.” Cecil says playfully as he turn to Carlos, who’s still trying his hardest not to laugh, or at least laugh rudely. “I am so sorry for saying that... Word. I used to say it a few years back and I never shook off the habit and-” Cecil tries to explain.

“It’s cool.” Carlos says, after he composes himself, for the most part.

“Yeah,” Dana says, “He has more embarrassing stories though, like-”

“AND HERE is your drink perfect Carlos,” Cecil interrupts, “I hope you enjoy Night Vale.”

“Perfect?” Carlos asks. “I’m not perfect at all.”

Before Cecil can open his mouth to list all the reasons why Carlos is perfect, Dana shoos them away.

“Go along now, love birds. I need to do work.” she says, shooing Cecil to the opening of the counter so he can get out.

“Dana!” Cecil whines. “We’re not, Carlos and I-” he tries to deny, getting flustered.  
　　  
“Yeah. Right-o. Just, go to a table, okay?” she says playfully. Cecil pouts but once he looks at Carlos he smiles.

“I know a perfect table.” Cecil exclaims as he starts walking, so Carlos follows. The table is right by the window. From the window you can see the intersection of the roads. Cecil sits down and smiles at him. Carlos sits down after and puts his drink on the table.

“So, Cecil.” Carlos starts.

“Hmm?” Cecil hums in reply, shifting attention from the street to Carlos.

“I didn’t have your last name so uh... That’s why I didn’t put your contact in the phone and so sorry about that...” Carlos trails off.

“My phone...? Oh! Sometimes people don’t call, and that’s okay!” Cecil says with a smile. “I can give you my name --but then again-- Can I just write it down for you?” he offers.

“Sure.” Carlos agrees. Cecil takes a pen from the apron he’s still wearing, and a napkin, and writes something down. He then hands it to Carlos.

“I know,” Cecil explains, “It’s, ugh.” Carlos smiles as he reads it but doesn’t say anything.

“Alright then. Thanks.” Carlos chooses to sayinstead.

“That’s my home phone. I don’t exactly have a cell phone, or caller-ID, so yeah. I was thinking of getting a cell phone though...” Cecil remarks. And their conversation took off. It’s sort of weird how Carlos can just talk to Cecil, and vice-versa.

“So who’s Dana?” Carlos asks at some point.

“Oh, just an intern.” Cecil replies.

“Intern? Like she’s working for here as her senior project?” Carlos asks.

“Oh, no, nothing like that. She’s working here just because, I think.”

“And- she doesn’t get paid?” Carlos asks questionably.

“She gets to learn a lot working at this cafe. Plus, working here can get you really good recommendations to other places of higher employment. Our boss has good connections- Ah. I’m sorry. I forgot that I’m not really allowed to talk about my boss.” Cecil apologizes, becoming shy and looking down at the table. He did dodge the question somewhat, but Carlos can get the just of it.

“Hey, Cecil, you should probably get back soon, it’s about rush hour.” Dana calls out behind the counter.

“Thank you!” Cecil says back. “I must go.” He says regretfully as he turns back around to Carlos. “See you... Again?” He asks hopefully. Carlos smiles and nods.

“Yeah. That’d, uh, that’d be nice.” Carlos replies. Cecil beams at that and waves good-bye. Carlos gives a small wave too and gets up. Cecil is already at a table talking to an old lady and an empty seat. Carlos burrows his brows in confusion.  
　　‘Maybe someone just got up to go somewhere...’ he thinks. ‘Unless the person is invisible. But that’s impossible.’ He should know. He’s a scientist. Okay, well, if you want to get technical, no, he’s not a scientist, but he will be. As he throws away his cup he looks at all the other people in the cafe, and they all bring just questions into his head and provide no answers.  
‘Why can’t I remember this one guy with the tan jacket? Can the old lady really see angels? And who else works here?’ Carlos frowns because he knows the answer to none of them, but maybe that’s just another reason why he should visit Night Vale often, to answer all his questions. That and his not-yet boyfriend.  
　　  
“Have a good day!” Cecil calls out as Carlos leaves, and no one seems affected by that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good night readers, good night. Or morning. Or day.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Can you believe Carlos called Cecil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Night Vale or any of the quotes I insist on using in my fic. :( I am making no profit from this so yeah.

Chapter 3

On the 12th of the same month (A Friday) Carlos was able to call Cecil. And before anyone gets different ideas, Carlos is most definitely an adult with a college degree, not some high school student who has a petty crush. And if he were to be calling for ‘personal reasons’, well, that’s the truth, right? Besides, asking someone on a date is a very important matter. In the end though, the impulse Carlos got to call Cecil (finally) and ask him on the date was a good one. The conversation also ended successfully, taking everything into account.

It starts with Carlos finally picking up the napkins and cup sleeve that he’s kept on his nightstand and grabbing his phone. When he puts the number in, he hits the ‘call’ button and waits. Waits. One ring. Two rings. Even three? Time was being weird again, but only in the metaphorical sense, not Cecil's. And in between that thought, someone picked up. 

“Hello? Sorry, I don’t really have caller-ID.” Cecil answered.

“Cecil. Hi. It’s me, Carlos. I’m calling for personal reasons.” Carlos stated, but then mentally slapped himself on the forehead.

“Oh? Carlos! Hi! What do you need?” Cecil replied, before taking a slow slip of some drink.

“Something, uhm. It’s... Important.” Carlos said, for lack of any good use of English coming to mind.

“Go on.” Cecil drawled out, his attention shifting to Carlos’ voice now.

“Well, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow... afternoon?” Carlos asked nervously.

“That’s the thirteenth, correct? Well, I suppose I can make free time.” Cecil replied offhandedly.

“I was wondering if you would like to go on... On a date with me?” Carlos asked.

“A date? Oh. Oh yes, YES. I would love to! That would be, well, that would be neat!” Cecil replied enthusiastically.

“Great. Can I pick you up, er, say around 7?”

“Yes. I will need to tell you my address.” Cecil says.

“Right, address, okay.” Carlos said as he searched for something to write with. Once Carlos does, he says he’s ready, and Cecil tells Carlos his address.

“Got it.” Carlos remarked after he wrote down the last words.

“Great. So, I’ll... See you at 7?” Cecil asked.

“7.” Carlos replied.

“Yep.”

“Okay. See you.”

“See you.”

“Good night.”

“Goodnight, Carlos, goodnight.” Cecil said in that sonorous voice of his, and hung up. After Cecil ended the call he stuffs his face in the pillow next to him on the couch. “Oh. My. Angels-that-don’t-exist. I have a date! A date!” He smiles to himself and lays there for awhile.

 

So now here we are, Carlos in Cecil’s driveway, in his Hybrid Coupe. He gets out and goes to the door, but before he can even knock on the door, it opens up and shows Carlos’ date.

“Hey Cecil! Wow! I... Love your outfit.” Carlos remarks as he takes the chance to look at Cecil’s full outfit. Cecil’s smile widens.

“Really? Thanks! I picked it out myself!” Cecil beams happily.

“Yeah... Okay. Shall we go?” Carlos asks.

“Yes. I just need to lock my house,” Cecil replies back. He takes out a key from his back pocket and locks his front door. Once he hears a click he turns the key back around and puts it in his pocket again. He looks at Carlos, who smiles, then smiles too. They both proceed to go to the car, with Carlos opening the car door for Cecil, which makes Cecil blush, and then climbing into the driver’s seat himself. On the car ride there there was in fact small talk made, along with both of them ending up singing the songs on the CD that Carlos got on sale at a grocery store.

As Carlos drives up to the restaurant Cecil's smile (that he's been wearing for the whole car ride) gets impossibly larger.

"Wow! Gino's Italian Dining and Grill and Bar!" He exclaims as he gets out. As they walk in they get greeted by a waiter - a heavy set man. They ask for a table for two, and before they know it (Literally, they can't remember it) they're already seated.

Once both of them get comfortable (in their seats across from each other at the booth), and they both order (Carlos can’t remember but it had something to do with Portabella mushrooms that Cecil recommended) Cecil smiles at Carlos and takes a drink of Armagnac.

“I love Gino’s.” Cecil states with a grin.

“I thought you would.” Carlos remarks. “It seems like a nice place. Although I myself have never been here.”

“You haven’t? It’s been here forever though!” Cecil replies.

“Really? Did you eat here often when you were younger?” Carlos asks.

“Many times, actually. I can’t remember why though...” Cecil trails off. “Huh. You know, I know I’ve been here multiple times, but I can’t remember why, or with who.”

“That’s a little concerning.” Carlos says with a frown.

“Oh, have no fear, Carlos! I thank you for worrying, but it happens to everyone!” Cecil assures. Another thing Carlos can add to his growing list of things Cecil believes Carlos knows already. A comfortable silence falls, with Carlos thinking about science and Cecil staring at Carlos. Once Carlos gets out of his thoughts to look at his date, either he doesn’t notice he was being stared out or didn’t say anything.

“I’ve been thinking.” Carlos starts.

“Uh-huh?” Cecil asks.

“Yep. That’s what I’ve been doing. Thinking. That’s what scientist do.” Carlos replies, and why would he say that oh god.

“You’re a scientist?” Cecil asks curiously.

“Well, not exactly, but I will be.”

“Well, we were all scientist at one point in our lives.” Cecil states, and before Carlos can respond to that, their dinner comes.

Carlos remembers that now he ordered a plate full of Portabella mushrooms, which Cecil also ordered, and all though they were totally different from what Carlos thought, they were actually pretty good, uncooked and all. After their dishes have been cleared, Cecil insist they order a carrot cake. Carlos agrees and soon there’s a carrot cake that’s so light and fluffy that Cecil describes it by saying that it’s like it’s invisible. A weird comparison, but Carlos can’t help but agree himself.

Once out of Gino’s, Carlos suggest they take a walk through the Mission Grove Park. Cecil agrees, and they both drive there and park the car at a parking meter. Once parked, they get out and follow the side walk. Carlos isn’t sure if he should hold Cecil’s hand or not, but just after that thought, Cecil grabs Carlos’ hand. Carlos jumps a little and looks at Cecil, but Cecil’s looking at his feet and trying to hide his embarrassment. Carlos doesn’t know what he’s doing, but one moment he’s holding Cecil’s hand, quite flustered. And he should say something, right? Small talk, weather, anything. So he says the first thing that comes to mind: 

“Let's test on that tree.” He doesn’t know what went wrong.

As Carlos is testing on a tree, quite impressive if he does say so himself considering he only brought minor testing equipment and put it in his lab coat, he feels a palm on his cheek. He doesn’t do anything, and the hand strokes his cheek once. Carlos doesn’t say anything, he just furrows his brows at the data he’s collected.

“Found anything interesting yet?” Cecil asks, hopeful. Carlos shakes his head.

“The tests are inconclusive, yet perfect in shape and form.” Carlos responds sadly.

“Oh.” Cecil says, but sadd. And that’s when Carlos leans down and kisses him. At first Cecil opened his eyes in shock, but then he closes them and leans into the kiss. The kiss lasted for about three seconds until Carlos retracts and stands up abruptly. He rubs the back of his neck and avoids eye contact with Cecil, but he can tell he’s blushing.

“So then, shall we go?” He asks as he holds out a hand. Cecil smiles and grabs the hand, which Carlos pulls up to help Cecil. They silently go back to the car holding hands, and before Cecil knows it, they’re back at his house. He climbs out of the car and goes over to the driver’s side.

“Thanks... For everything.” Cecil thanks.

“It was, yeah, you’re, uh, welcome.” Carlos stutters. Cecil smiles and leans in to peck Carlos on the cheek.

“See you later, Carlos.” Cecil says as he walks to his front door.

“Yeah, see you again.” Carlos says in a daze. Once Cecil opens his door and goes into his house, Carlos drives out of the driveway.

“Wow,” Carlos breathes after he gets home and sits on his bed. “I’ve been thinking? Really? Why of course! That’s what scientist do! And experiments on tress? What kind of date is that?” Carlos questions as he falls down on his bed. “It didn’t end that bad though... He did say see you later.” Carlos muses, absentmindedly touching his left cheek that Cecil pecked before leaving. He smiles, and gets ready to for bed. 

[. . .]

“And it was perfect.” Cecil finishes with a sigh.

“Mm-hmm.” Dana replies, pushing buttons on the cappuccino maker. Cecil puts his elbows on the counter and rests his head in his hands. He smiles dreamily for a little bit, still in ecstasy from the date yesterday.

“And you know, Carlos and I, oh the magic of that term, oh what a simple conjunction can do, plan to see each other again! I asked if we could see each other again, and he said, and I quote, ‘Yeah, see you again’. Isn’t that wonderful?” Cecil asks.

“Yup.” Dana replies, still trying to hold back a laugh from when they went ‘tree experimenting’. “Wait, what did you wear, Cecil?”

“I wore some dress pants and my purple tunic.” Cecil replies.

“You wore your purple tunic on your first date?” She asks skeptically.

“Yup. Lucky, if you would.” Cecil replies back. Dana just shrugs her shoulders.

“Sounds great, Cecil, good for you.” Dana says, and goes out of the door with the cup in her hand, with Cecil following her.

“Thank you, Dana.” Cecil says as he gets back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments! So, first:  
> The chapters that this story has can be changed at any time by me truly. Sorry.  
> I was watching fan videos of Welcome to Night Vale on YouTube and was like, 'No matter what now I just want to contribute to this fandom.' I recommend 'This Is Halloween' and 'Cecilos I wouldn't mind'.  
> Lastly: The quote: "Lucky, if you would" referring to Cecil's purple tunic is a quote from the lovely 'OhPerfectCarlos' because they are beautiful and great. And I may or may not of been the anonymous person who asked the question, so, eh, what can you do. (P.S. If you're a cosplayer on Tumblr then I love and envy you in perfect measure)  
> All mistakes are mine! (Okay so I've done a quick clean up on this (the embarrassing moment when someone says they cleaned it up and there's still mistakes like now) and wow. I'm a comma and tense abuser. Ew. Hopefully this will be better to read!)


	4. Meet Yourself; Actually, Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in Night Vale, with a weird encounter, per the usual.

_**Chapter 4** _

 As Carlos comes into Night Vale he notices something odd about the barista. The barista, while looking like Cecil, is not actually Cecil. It’s difficult to explain (much like this cafe is too) but the Not-Cecil is not fat nor thin, nor short or tall, and is wearing bright yellow tie, and his smile- Is that even a smile? The person’s eye color is a very dark brown- edging on to black. All in all, the person  seems happier then Cecil, but in a bad way; in a creepy way that is perplexing. As Carlos comes in the person stares at him, and it  makes him fidget as he walks  up to the counter.  

“It’s a beautiful day today, sir,” The person greets. “Welcome to Desert- I mean Night Vale. My name is Kevin. And yours?” Kevin asks, with a smile on his face and eyes restlessly staring at Carlos. Carlos internally sighs relief when the person doesn't sound like Cecil at least.

“Oh, erm, Carlos.” He answers nervously.

“Hello, Carlos. Could I offer you a Desert Bluffs drink? They are. _Superb_ ,” He advertises.

“Um, sure, I guess?” Carlos hesitantly agrees, taking his wallet out and trying to find the exact change.

“Swell! One medium Desert Bluffs Special coming right up, Mr. Carlos! Would you like a Desert Dessert?” Kevin asks cheerfully.

“No thanks, it’s uh, it’s fine.” Carlos declines, trying to still be cautious after what Cecil warned him wbout Desert Bluff food. Kevin nods and takes the money, puts Carlos’  order in, and writes his name on the cup. Before Carlos can say anything else Kevin goes into the other room to put his order in. Carlos heads to the waiting counter,  and in about two minutes Kevin comes back out with a paper cup in his hand and a smile still on his face. “One Desert Bluffs Special,” Kevin announces and puts down the cup  on the counter. “Go on, try it.” He urges. Carlos smiles a thanks and takes the cup.  As soon as it goes down his throat he stops drinking it. He quickly hides his surprise by  downing what he already got and putting the cup down. He can see Kevin smile at him so he gives him a weary smile back, trying not to be rude. 

“Wow,” Carlos says, “That’s a very... Interesting flavor,” He finishes. 

“You like it? I just  _love_ the taste!” Kevin exclaims. Carlos smiles as he decided to just move the cup with his hands back and forth. The drink itself was familiar, in a way. But honestly it was _horrible_. The texture was gritty, and there was a tinge of iron in the drink. “You know,” Kevin starts, “You remind me of someone I know.”

“Oh. Thanks, I think. You also remind me of someone I know. It’s kinda weird, actually,” Carlos admits. 

“Oh! So you have met Cecil before? That’s my double! You must be Diego’s double then! Wow.” Kevin informs.

“A- A double eh? That’s an interesting way to put it,” Carlos remarks. Before Kevin can reply though, he looks behind Carlos and if possible, Kevin’s face becomes even brighter. 

“Diego!” He exclaims as he leans over the counter in enthusiasm. “Hi! I didn’t know you’d be here!”

“Hello, Kevin. I had some free time, so I thought I’d stop by and get a drink. The usual,” He orders. Kevin nods and goes to the back to get the mysterious man in the suit his drink. Carlos looks at the person, Diego. He is wearing a business suit of bland color, except for his tie, which is a yellow like Kevin’s shirt and has a ‘S’ insignia on it. Diego doesn’t notice Carlos and is checking his phone, after pulling the change- like Carlos. What pulls him out of his thoughts is the sound of Cecil’s voice coming closer.

“Stop lying, Kevin, no one orders a Desert Bluffs Special, much less two peo- Oh.” Cecil stops mid-sentence as he spots Carlos. He quickly goes over to Carlos. “Let’s go to a table, shall we?” Cecil asks, whispering and taking a nervous glance in Diego’s direction. 

“Uhm, okay then,” Carlos agrees as he follows Cecil to the table that’s become their regular one. “Well,” Carlos says after he sits down, regretfully bringing his drink with him, “That was weird.”

“Did Diego talk to you?” Cecil asked seriously.

“No, he didn’t.” Carlos replied. “Why?”

“That’s good. Diego is, well, he’s weird.” Cecil concludes, leaning back in his chair now. “The first time I met him, he asked if I wanted to work for him under StrexCorp,” Cecil explains. “I said no, and he said that it was a pity, I would have been a good piece.” Cecil frowned. I don’t know about Kevin, but I love Night Vale, and would never leave it.”

“What about Kevin?” Carlos asks. 

“Oh, well, they’re dating, I think. I don’t know if Diego has asked Kevin to work for him though.” Carlos nods his head thoughtfully. “I would stay away from Diego though, I usually do. And Kevin.” Cecil nods to himself before looking at the cup in Carlos’ hand. “Car- Carlos! /You/ were the one who got the Desert Bluffs Special? I am so sorry, I’ll go get you a new one. It’s in the handbook that if someone orders a Desert Bluffs thing, they can get a Night Vale drink for free. I myself think it’s a horrible deal, but- I’m sorry. I’m babbling. I’ll go make one right now.”

“Thank you,” Carlos says as Cecil nods and heads to make Carlos his drink. In two minutes (As long as it took for Kevin to make the drink) Cecil come back. 

“Here you go, Carlos,” He says as he puts the cup on the table in front of Carlos and takes the other cup and throws it away. 

“Thank you,” Carlos says as he takes a drink and sighs in content. Cecil smiles and stares at Carlos. Carlos coughs awkwardly, taking Cecil out of his trance.

“I’m sorry, I just...” Cecil blushed. “So, Carlos, how come you came to this city?” He asks, trying to change the subject. 

“Well, it seems by far the most scientifically interesting city-” In which Cecil nodded in agreement, “And the main headquarters for the company I want to work for is here.” He finishes explaining.

“What company is it?” Cecil asks. 

“NowCorp.” Carlos replies.

“And why do you want to work there?” Cecil asks. 

“Oh, well,” Carlos starts. “It all started when I was a boy and got a Science kit for Christmas,” And from there Carlos talked in detail about everything that happened that made him want to work at NowCorp. Cecil may of seemed like he was just staring dazedly at Carlos, but he was really taking in every word Carlos was saying.

“That’s amazing,” Cecil praises after Carlos stops talking. Carlos smiles.

“Thanks,” He says as he looks at his phone that just buzzed. “Oh. I’m sorry, Cecil, but I have to go,” He says standing up. “I have to go to my work.”  

“Alright then. See you later, Carlos, and I hope you enjoy Night Vale,” Cecil says as he gets up as well. Before Cecil walks away Carlos grabs his hand and pecks Cecil on the lips. A Very brave move indeed. 

“See you later, Cecil,” Carlos says to Cecil before he leaves. As Carlos goes outside he can see through the window Cecil blushing and smiling, before hiding the smile and getting back to work. Carlos smiles himself, and heads home so he can change before going to work, all the while whistling a random song.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing out in a day! Wow. I try to leave some people canonically vague. I did use videntefernandez's Diego and Kevin as a reference... and possibly her Earl that will appear later... The Tumblr user's work is amazing! Along with MANY other persons. I'm so jealous. Happy Holidays! And hopefully I can make something tomorrow haha. Thanks for reading.


	5. Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know a little bit more about Cecil in this 'real world' world. (Although nothing is "real")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long in-between update time! I'm not actually sure if I have a lame but true excuse... Huh. As always, I do not own Night Vale and all mistakes are mine. Or this chapter is un-beta'd. Whatever you're partial to. Anywho, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5

Carlos is impressed as he walks into Night Vale. He just needs to know what happened (from a scientific standpoint), and luckily Cecil is at a table talking to a Regular (Who Cecil likes to call ‘Residents’ for some strange reason) when Carlos comes in. Cecil notices Carlos and excuses himself -- From Old Women Josie, Carlos presumes -- and goes over to his boyfriend. Well. That term is still a little unclear. It’s been approximately two weeks since they went on their first date, so does that make them... Boyfriends?

“Carlos! Did you know that some deserts seem vast, even endless, but yet somewhere there is snow? Wow! Anyway, welcome to Night Vale.” Cecil greets.

“I... Did in fact know that...” Carlos trails off confused for a second. “Okay then. Anyway, I see that your boss decided to reconstructed the place.”

“Ah yes. Only a little though. The back room where we used to make the drinks was moved to just behind the counter, so everyone can see us.” Cecil explains.

“And they did this all in... A week?” Carlos asks skeptically.

“Oh no! Don’t be ridiculous!” Cecil exclaims. “They did all this overnight.” he explains. Carlos can swear he hears Cecil sigh in exasperation and mutter ‘simple architecture’ under his breath but chooses not to comment. 

“Right. So, now we can see everyone make the drinks?” Carlos opts to ask instead. Cecil nods.

“It’s a little weird though,” he explains in a whisper as he leans closer to Carlos, “People being able to see us make the drinks and all.” Carlos can burst out laughing but instead goes for some chuckles that seem like they are attempted to be held back. Cecil gives him a quizzical look. “What’s wrong?” he asks. Carlos coughs to try to hide his laugh.

“It’s just that, well,” Carlos tries to explain, “Out of everything weird in Night Vale, that’s what you’re weirded out by the most? Really?” Cecil inclines his head at the comment. 

“What’s weird about Night Vale?” he asks seriously. Carlos just shakes his head in reply and smiles. “Nothing, Cecil.” he chooses to respond. By the look on Cecil’s face, it’s obvious that he’s still confused, but doesn’t say anything.

“Oh yeah Cecil, I’ve been meaning to ask, but what did you major in for college?” Carlos asks as he goes to the counter to order his drink.

“The usual?” Cecil asks from behind the register, ignoring Carlos’ question for the time being.

“Yeah.” Carlos replies. Cecil does the transactions that he always does, but this time as he takes the cup he just turns around and starts making the Night Vale Specialty.

“Anyway, I went to college to get a college degree in broadcast journalism.” Cecil answers as he focuses on making the drink. Carlos nods but then realizes that Cecil can’t see him.

“I see.” Carlos says. Cecil turns glances at Carlos and smiles for a brief second before turning back around.

“Yeah, I plan on being a news reporter when I grow up.” Cecil continues to explain.

“News reporter? That’s strange. Well, I mean, like, that’s cool and all...” Carlos trails off, embarrassed. The barista lets out an earthly chuckle.

“No, I understand. It’s a little odd, I guess.” Cecil admits. “And,” Cecil lets out a small chuckle, “That’s why I corrected you on that oxymoron the first day we met.” he blushes a little at the memory. Before Carlos can say or ask anything though, Cecil produces a drink in front of Carlos. “I hope you enjoy Night Vale.” Carlos takes the drink with a ‘thanks’ and stays by the counter as Cecil cleans up.

“What made you want to become a news reporter?’ Carlos asks, still curious.

“When I was 15 I had this role-model, Leonard Burton, who got me into journalism.” Cecil doesn’t hesitate to answer as he wipes down the counter. “Well, I guess my name being on the tablets help too.” he admits.

“Tablets- Nevermind. I honestly don’t want to know.” Carlos says.

“You... Don’t use tablets where you used live?” Cecil asks, a little surprised by this fact. Carlos just shakes his head with a fake grimace.

“Can’t say I never did.” he replies, his voice laced with fake sadness. Cecil inclines his head thoughtfully.

“Weird.” Cecil comments. Carlos just hums in consideration as he takes a drink.

Once Cecil is done wiping down the counter he puts the rag to hang on the faucet in the sink and leans on the counter parallel to where Carlos is. “What about you?” he asks Carlos.

“Hmm? Oh well, that’s still a little undecided. I was thinking of looking into anomalous phenomena. Most definitely not a botanist or dendrologist.” Carlos scrunches his nose at those subjects.

“What about those tests on trees then?” Cecil asks innocently.

“Test on- Oh yeah. Uhm, those tests... Those tests most definitely...” Carlos flusters. Cecil looks at him expectantly, not noticing any of the signs of embarrassment. “Assured me that I am not going to be a botanist.” Carlos finishes lamely, though thought up on the spot.

“Ah, that makes sense.” Cecil agrees. “I thought the tests were neat though.” Ignorance is bliss. Besides, it’s not as if Carlos could just say that they did something lame on their first date because he was nervous so he decided to propose the first thing that came to his mind- test on trees. He’ll have to chide himself later. Or read articles about how to be a good date (no one reads books anyway, not after the huge misprints that was claimed to be an “accident”). Cecil nervously glanced over at Carlos as he was thinking, hoping Carlos didn’t catch the use of ‘neat’ again. Either Carlos didn’t notice or chose not to say anything. While Carlos is still thinking to himself, his phone chimes, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looks at his phone and frowns.

“I have to go.” he declares after he’s done reading the text. Cecil frowns too.

“So soon?” He asks dejectedly. Carlos grimaces.

“Yeah. Text from my boss telling me to come in. Again. Thanks for the drink, Cecil.” Carlos says as he grabs his drink from the counter and heads out to leave.

“Ah! Okay! I’ll text you!”

“That’d be great.” Carlos replies, walking backwards slowly towards the front door so he can still see Cecil who's behind the counter.

“Have a nice day.” Cecil says.

“You too.” Carlos replies with a wave and a smile, before going through the doors and onto the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, god I know nothing about college so I did some sucky research on Cecil's major. And I looked on Wiki for vague information about Carlos'. Lastly, if you're reading up to this point then I loooove you and I'm impressed that you are. If you're not, then I guess you'll never know what I say about you. Ehehehe. Happy New Year and listen to the last thing that Cecil said! :)


	6. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Carlos has to learn to put other things before science. He might have realized that with some help from other people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Okay so I made a nice excuse for updating WTNV related, but then I forgot it. So, I made a new one: I thought that last week decided to be nonexistent. Apparently, it was not. Some people can just get so lost of time, you know? Alright, so, what happened was I started working on this chapter like five days ago; tried to finish it at like 1 AM today, but then fell asleep. Then today I went on Tumblr for muse, but got distracted... But here we are! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6

 

Cecil breathes into his hand and rubs them together. It was a little windy outside and he didn't think of bringing a jacket warm enough. He could always go back to his house and get it but, well. He wouldn't want to be late for his date. Which brings him to another point. Outside of a the Moonlite All-Nite Dinner at 10. His date three hours late. And counting. He's tried calling Carlos but he never picks up or it goes to voice mail. Or both. 'Give him time.' His mind supplies. But, oohh, what he was thinking. 

'Our God forbid you be late if you went to get your coat.' 

'Maybe he just had an important matter.' 

'Besides the date? He could have contacted.'

'Busy? Maybe.'

And it went on. One side was sympathetic to a point while the other was straight-forward. He tended to not like the straight-forward thoughts, but they always stuck around. He could never get them to go away.

"Cecil?" An elderly voice calls out, bringing Cecil out of his thoughts. "What are you doing?"

"Hello, Old Women Josie." Cecil greets politely. "I am... Currently waiting." he informs.

"For what?" Josie asks. 

"Carlos."

"Oh honey, come on in, get you warm." Josie says as she gently pushes him into the building. Before he can protest though, he's already seated with Josie sitting in front of him.

"So, what happened?" she asks. Cecil shrugs and sighs.

"I'm not sure. I've tried to call him, but he never answered." he says as he takes a sip of the water that was placed in front of him by his waiter.

"I see. When was your scheduled date?" Josie says as she leans forwards. Cecil pauses. 

"Seven." He finally answers. Josie tsks.

"Perhaps he forgot?" Josie presumes after a pause. Cecil sighs. 

"I thought that too.”

“But...?” Josie edges on. Cecil shrugs with a dejected look.

“I don’t know. Maybe he wanted to stand me up?”

“Now you stop with that nonsense! It should all just be a misunderstanding, got it? Now, why not you go home and go to sleep, okay?” Josie orders. 

“Even if I have to pretend to sleep with all those lights passing overhead?” Cecil asks jokingly. Josie gives a small laugh at that.

“Even then.” she says.

“Well then,” Cecil says as he gets up, “Thank you, but I am very tired now.” he says, adding in a yawn to prove his point.

“Alright, kid. See you.” Josie gives a little smile at Cecil when he leaves.

 

“Mmm.” Cecil hums. He puts his hands in his pockets and rocks back and forth and his feet. Carlos was able to call Cecil -- two days after but that’s okay -- and he apologized profusely. He said he was busy with his post-doctoral program he’s taking. And now! Their attempted third date. (Their second date quite a while back was successful!) Attempted, yet again. Today they planned on taking a stroll through the waterless Waterfront park, which is very popular this month, and eating a picnic that Cecil brought by the sand peer. It’s great! A wooden plank looking out onto the glorious vast sand. And don’t forget eating a picnic on it! It’s all romantic, well, it would be. If your date isn’t an hour and a half and forty-four seconds late. He had tried calling, but he knows it’s fruitless. After getting into the double digits for calls not received, that’s when he realized.

Cecil sighs. Leave, stay? Perhaps stay and start eating, because he is getting a little peckish.

‘No,’ his mind says. ‘Just wait a little bit.’

So he waits.

“Forget this.” Cecil mutters after a long while. He packs up his things from his position at the entrance of the Waterfront and heads home, dejected once again.

 

"Oh. Hello... Sir." Cecil greets coldly as Carlos walks in the cafe and straight up to the him. 

"I'm sorry Cecil- Can we talk about this?" Carlos pleads.

"I don't know. I would appoint the time," Cecil shrugs, "But you never know." He finishes with a glare.

"I am truly very sorry about that, honestly, but-" Carlos tries to apologize again. Cecil sighs. 

"Look, can we talk about this later? I'm at work and there's a line behind you." Cecil says as he rubs his eyes. Carlos turns around to see the only person behind him is Old Wome- Ms. Josie. Before he can finish his thought about how there's only one person in line, she gives him a look that says 'You best get going'. Carlos breathes out but turns around silently.

"Alright then. I'll text you. Or you text me." Carlos says, looking at Cecil's name tag, not daring to look him face-to-face.

"I thought your cell phone was broken." Cecil says with an undertone of a quizzical voice.

"Broken? No. Why?" Carlos asks. Cecil just shakes his head.

"No reason." Carlos wants to ask more, but knows that he should leave. 

"Alright. See you, Cecil." he says as he starts to walk away.

"Yep." Is all Cecil replies, before turning towards Ms. Josie and getting her order. Unless she never actually wanted anything, and just stood behind Carlos. It is a crazy thought... But. Carlos sighs dejectedly -- now he thinks even Josie is against him -- and looks at his phone. 

Oh. 

13 missed calls.

That’s weird. So, maybe he put his phone on silent and never bothered to check it until now, but still... Yes, he gets it now, it is Carlos’ fault. Just, what to do?

As Carlos stands by a table Old Women Josie comes up behind him.

“Hello, sir. Let’s just hypothetically say that someone forgot a date... Twice, and the other person is mad at them. Hypothetically, of course.” she says, getting Carlos to turn around to look at the elderly women. 

“Uhm, yes?” Carlos replies.

“Good, good. You’re following me. So, let’s say the hypothetical person is not mad at you for forgetting, which they may hypothetically be,” she hints, “But also mad for not contacting. Or purposely forget or ignore-”

“The last thing I wanted to do was ignore!” Carlos exclaims.

“Let me finish my sentence!” she snaps back. ”Yeesh. Like I was saying, forgetting or ignoring. Well, I guess I would hypothetically give advice to the person to give the other person time to cool down. Then explain everything to him. Got it?”

“There were a lot of the same descriptions for both people, but yes, I get it.” Carlos replies.

“Oohh, youngsters.” she teases. “Just make sure to sometimes put others before work, okay? Not all the time, just when it matters.” she explains. Carlos nods. 

“Thank you.” he thanks. She nods sagely.

“Alright, now go.” she orders.

“Yes ma’am.” Carlos says with a slight nod and leaves.

 

“Hello?” Cecil asks through the peephole in his door.

“Hello! Cecil, it’s me!” Carlos responds back, looking at the little hole in the door at eye level that Cecil is looking out, though Carlos can;t see anything.

“Ah.” Cecil exclaims. He opens his front door and they both just stand there for a second. “Sooo,” Cecil starts awkwardly, “What do you need?” Dang it these are two adults.

“Can I please come in?” Carlos asks. Cecil looks behind him at his house before turning back.

“Okay. Come in.” he invites after a pause. Carlos nods his head slightly and walks in.

“Do you want any tea?” Cecil asks as Carlos goes by the house owner’s couch.

“No thanks.” Carlos rejects.

“Alright then. Please, sit down.” Cecil says, polite and curt as he himself sits in a recliner chair. Carlos was just about to take a seat, before he remembers why he came to Cecil’s house.

“Ah,” Carlos says, getting his thoughts together, “The two dates I missed were my fault completely and I apologize.” Carlos starts. Cecil doesn’t say anything, just sits in the recliner and sips a drink he had beside him.

“I was researching things for my post-doctoral and lost track of time,” Carlos explains, inching closer to Cecil, “And I turned my phone on silent so I wouldn’t bother anyone.” Cecil opens his mouth then shuts it. He then opens it again.

“Are you... Using your job as an excuse to not see me?” Cecil asks sadly.

“What?! No! NO! Never! Sometimes I just get lost in all of it, because its close to my dream job, and I don’t think of anything else.” Carlos quickly assures. Carlos steps closer to Cecil. “I love every second of ever minute when I hang out with you, and I would like to still see you. Would you give me a second chance?” he asks. Cecil slowly gets up and goes to hug Carlos. 

“Oh, Carlos. I never planned to break up with you. I was just...” Cecil trails off as he talks into Carlos’ shoulder.

“I get it.” Carlos says, hugging Cecil back. They hug for a few seconds, taking in each other’s presence, until the both retract and look at each other.

“Are we cool?’ Carlos asks.

“Yeah.” Cecil replies with a goofy smile.

“I guess this means we’re... Officially dating?” Carlos asks, returning the smile.

“Hmm,” Cecil hums, “Boyfriends.” he assures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urg! The words get cut off is I use rich text. Does anyone know how to fix that? Anyway, this chapter was very difficult to write and I still don't like it. :( Oh well. Thank you to all the people who commented! If I don't reply it's probably because I'm too embarrassed to then accidentally forget! And wow! Someone actually likes my writing style! (I watched Sherlock. Now onto hiatus) See you later!  
> -EDIT- I changed the formatting so the words won't get cut off. Sacrifices, am I right?


End file.
